Update:In-game Name Changing
This week's update brings some truly satisfying improvements to Old School: the ability to change your name in game and the ability to sort your friends list, ignore list and friends chat! It is now possible to change your display name within the Old School RuneScape game client! To access the name change menu, go to Settings -> Chat & Notifications -> Display Name. The display name menu will show you a few bits of information about your account. Initially, it shows how long you have until you get your next free name change and how many extra changes you have redeemed with bonds. To check whether a name is available or not, click the 'Look up name' button found near the bottom of the menu. Type in the name you would like to check and press enter. It is possible to check the availability of a name without being eligible to change your name. If the name is available, the button found at the bottom of the menu will now show the name and the status box in the middle of the menu will show "Not taken". Using this menu comes with all the usual checks for inappropriate names. If you would like to change your account to use the available name, click the button found at the bottom of the name change menu. And it is as simple as that - enjoy your new display name! Once you've changed your name you will need to log out and in if you wish to change it again using the in-game menu. If you've recently redeemed a bond for a name change, you may need to log out and in for the in-game menu to recognise this. Unfortunately, it isn’t currently possible for the game to know if a reserved name is reserved to yourself. If you’re trying to change your name back to one you’ve used previously and is still reserved to your account, you will need to do this through the Runescape website rather than the in-game menu. The name change module comes under very heavy load when new batches of names are released. If the system’s too busy to take your request, the form will display “System unavailable”; if this happens, please try again later. You can view the full schedule for the upcoming name releases here. The friends list, ignore list and friends chat menus now feature the ability to sort the players listed. Simply use the small sorting arrows now found at the top of these interfaces to change your sorting mode. Within your friends list you can sort by display name and world. Within your ignore list you can sort by display name. Within friends chat channels you can sort by rank, display name and world. You can also sort like this within your clan chat settings menu. All of these interfaces also include a legacy sorting option, allowing you to switch back to the original sorting method. Your choice of sorting is remembered over logout. The gnome pilots found around Gielinor have been given some extra training and are now able to fly to any destination without needing you to go via the Grand Tree. In other news *When a member of a raid party leaves early, the points multiplier for that raid will be reduced based on the number of people left in the party, though the difficulty of bosses will remain the same. *Increased the amount of raids points lost for the team when a player with low points dies. *For large parties, the Ice Demon's braziers burn out faster than for small parties; this scaling is now better suited for larger teams. *The '1' key can no longer be used to confirm the destruction of items inside the Blast Furnace area, since players were accidentally destroying their coal bags with it. *The 'Eat' option on the gout tuber is now a right-click option due to players accidentally eating it. *The amount of teleports to the same Bounty Hunter target has been increased from 1 to 5 following feedback from the community. Bugfixes *The bolt pouch has been removed from all Deadman Mode worlds as it was not being cleared of bolts on death. If you had a bolt pouch, your bolts have been moved to your bank and your bolt pouch has been deleted. *Fixed a grammatical error with the Armadyl godsword's ornament kit *Added a fullstop to the examine text of Blanin during Making History. Let's Design The Inferno Livestream Today from 2pm GMT on the RuneScape Twitch channel you can join Mod Ghost as he designs one of the NPCs for The Inferno! Be sure to tune in for a look into how our artists work, and an opportunity to have input on the design of the monster. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team